Los funerales y los papeleos pueden esperar
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Sougo estaba aburrido haciendo los transmite para evitar que el maldito de Hijikata le rebajara su sueldo. Aquello haría que su novia china lo quisiera castigar con algo de placer. ¿Acaso sucumbirá ante la China? [Okikagu] [lemon-r18]


**Aqui les traigo el segundo especial para el sádico.**

 **Esat vez le traigo un rico lemon que escribí gracias a una escena que me llego a la mente 7u7**

 **Agradezco demasiado a Musumeanon y a Picatrix-in-hiatus por ayudarme a escribir este fic, sin ustedes de seguro este fic se me hubiera salido como una mierda *3***

 **Sin mas que decir espero que le guste n.n**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi.**_

* * *

 **Los funerales y los papeleos pueden esperar después de un buen s*x*  
[okikagu]  
[Semi-au]  
[lemon-r18]  
[Kagura 22 - Sougo 26]**

* * *

Sougo estaba en el comedor del departamento, aquel mismo donde vivía hace ya dos años después de haber tomado aquella importante decisión.

Veía con total aburrimiento con total aburrimiento aquella montaña de papel que tenía que firmar, esos mismos papeles que no había firmado cuando debió hacerlo a tiempo. Maldijo al bastardo de Hijikita por amenazarlo a hacer los papeleos si no quería que su pago se rebajara ¿Acaso no entendía que preparar su muerte y funeral le quitaba tiempo? y más desde que empezó a vivir en una casa algo lejos del Shinsengumi.

Suspiro para empezar a firmar cada uno de esos trámites e informes, planeando en cada hoja firmada el final de su vicecomandante. El castaño estaba tan centrado en planear en su venganza que no se daba cuenta como aquella mujer entraba al comedor y se acercaba a él con la intención de hacer algo que lo involucraba.

Sobresalto un poco cuando sintió aquellas traviesa manos tocándole el pecho desde la espalda, sonrió al reconocer aquellas blanquecinas manos y las intenciones de aquella mujer. No pudo evitar sonreír con altanería por la manera en que ella lo acariciaba circularmente, al mismo tiempo que sentía como los pechos se frotaban en su espalda.

Aquellos movimientos estaban llenos de lujuria.

— China… ¿Acaso estás en celo? - preguntó el castaño en un suspiro que había soltado cuando la mujer de cabello bermellón le había mordido levemente la oreja.

— Sé que también lo quieres sádico~ - le susurró cerca del oído al castaño, su voz era tan sensual que le provocó escalofrío. Al mismo tiempo en que sentía como esa traviesa mujer empezaba a bajar su mano derecha hacia su entrepierna.

Sougo realmente quería dejar esos papeles a la basura y disfrutar el cuerpo de aquella mujer con quien vivía dos años; esa misma con quién desde hace 3 años atrás tenía aquella extraña relación de novios-rivales. Esa misma del cual no se cansaba en ningún ámbito y solo deseaba tener más de ella. Sin embargo, debía terminar aquellos malditos papeles para mañana.

— Me gustaría ayudarte con tu problema china… - el hecho de sentir como su amiguito despertaba por la caricia de aquella maldita mujer lo demostraba — pero debo terminar estos papeles...

Aquellas palabras no le habían gustado en absoluto a la mujer de ojos azulados y manifestó al dejar de hacer aquellos movimientos eróticos. Kagura se puso delante de su novio para exigir explicaciones, desordenando un poco aquellos papeles que estaban en la mesa.

Fue ahí cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de que su novia estaba vestida con una blusa blanca que apenas y le tapaba aquella braga rojiza, como también podía notar que no andaba con algún sujetador para sostener aquellos apetecible pechos; incluso podía notar como sobresalía esos exquisitos pezones en la blusa. Además con aquel pelo largo y suelto le daba una sensualidad que solo aumentaba su lujuria.

— ¿Por qué? – exigió la mujer, sus ojos azulados mostraban esa molestia del rechazo y aquel deseo que tenía por el castaño.

A Sougo le dificultaba concentrarse por el panorama que tenía delante de él, la muy maldita sabía cómo excitarlo como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Se obligó a él mismo a mantener el autocontrol y no tirarse como un animal en celo sobre ella. Observando aquellos ojos que mostraban esos mismos deseos que tenía él hacia ella.

— Tengo que terminar unos papeles si no quiero que Hijibaka me baje el sueldo – contesto con cierta dificultad, sin saber de dónde venía ese control hacia él mismo por mostrarle el placer a esa mujer, ¿Tal vez era lo que realmente deseaba hacer con ese dinero lo que mantenía a raya sus deseos indecorosos? Lo más posible —. Cuando termine lo podemos hacer si quieres – propuso con una sonrisa bastante sensual.

No necesito decir nada más para alejar a Kagura de él. Ella se sentó en el sillón que estaba cerca de la puerta. Observando detenidamente como el castaño se concentraba de nuevo en aquellos papeles e informes.

Molesta con el castaño, la mujer empezó a imaginarse como lo castigaría por dejarla a un lado y fue entonces donde se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Con una sonrisa traviesa se empezó a tocar los pechos sobre la blusa, estimulándose de a poco y en silencio. De a poco su mano derecha empezaba a bajar hacia aquel lugar que tanto placer le daba, suspirando llena de deseo al sentir como sus dedos acariciaban de forma superficial en su raja.

Kagura empezaba a sentir placer al acariciarse de forma lenta y pausada aquella zona, sin embargo, el deseo de sentir más; hizo que dejara a un lado aquellas húmedas bragas y se empezará a acariciar directamente aquella zona. Provocando que sus dedos traviesos acariciara y apretara su clítoris de tal manera que la hacía soltar pequeños gemidos por el placer que se recibía. Podía sentir como sus dedos empezaban a mojarse.

El castaño podía sentir como su estúpida novia se daba amor, maldiciendo aún más esos papeles y a Hijikata. Pero sobre todo, maldecir a esa china por acariciarse aun estando él presente.

El castaño podía escuchar como esa maldita mujer gemía llena de placer que él no le estaba dando, sabía que lo hacía a propósito y que sólo debía ignorarla. No obstante, ahí estaba yendo hacia ella para mostrarle como se hacían las cosas y que ni siquiera sus dedos le podían dar el placer que él le daba.

Kagura estaba disfrutando al sentir sus traviesos dedos acariciando en aquel exquisito lugar. Sonrió sensualmente al ver de reojo como su estúpido novio venía hacia su persona, atraído por aquel acto sexual que ella misma se estaba dando. Gimió sensualmente al introducir dos dedos a su vagina, haciendo que la excitación creciera por el acto y por aquel oscuro carmesí lleno de deseo.

Sin embargo, no le permitió que se acercara a ella. Poniendo un pie en su estómago para que se detuviera y de paso dar más acceso a su dedo dentro de ella. Gimió fuertemente al sentir como sus dedos llegaba a su punto g.

— Di-Dijiste que… d-debias hacer los pape… leos pri-mero… - entre su gemido y suspiro podía notar la burla que le estaba dando al castaño. Con la mano libre se desarrolló la blusa, mostrando aquellos apetecible y rosados pezones; empezando a tomarlo entre sus dedos y tirarlo sin freno.

Los gemidos y el placer aumentaban en aquella traviesa mujer.

— Maldita china esto no es un juego, mira como me tienes – dijo molesto y mostrando aquel bulto que tenía entre su pierna, incluso había tomado aquel pie para que su estúpida novia viera lo despierto que estaba su amiguito. Soltó un suspiro al sentir aquel pie acariciándole.

Aquello solo calentaba más a Kagura, ver a ese orgulloso sádico suplicando para que le permitiera estar entre su piernas, la excitaba cada vez más. Se metió un tercer dedo a su vagina identificando la sensación de sus dedos entre sus húmedas paredes vaginales, sentía como de a poco empezaba a llegar al clímax.

— T-Tendrás que… a-aguantar -el placer era tanto que apenas si podía hablar.

— Maldita, déjame mostrarte cómo es el verdadero placer – dijo el castaño mientras sacaba el pie de su bulto y de esa manera, acercarse a la mujer de cabello bermellón. Sin embargo, el otro pie lo había alejado de esa maldita mujer; demostrando que no permitiría que la tocará.

"Esa perra" fue el pensamiento del castaño.

Kagura entre gemido y placer sonreía divertida a ver esos ojos rubíes llenos de deseo y frustración. Había dejado sus sensibles pezones a un lado y empezó a acariciarse cada parte de su cuerpo, abriendo más la blusa que llevaba puesta; sin parar de introducir aquellos traviesos dedos en su vagina. De a poco la mano izquierda bajaba hasta llegar aquel sensible clítoris y lo empezará a masajear.

Haciendo que la mujer cerrará los ojos y arqueara la espalda, entregada al placer. A la vez que sus manos se humedecían por los flujos vaginales.

Sougo no podía aguantar la vista, sentía como su pene se endurecía más, como se animaba a salir para jugar con aquella húmeda y apetecible vagina de la china. Gimió frustrado por la excitación, No dudó en sacarse la camisa y los pantalones para sentirse más liberado y que su erección no doliera tanto. Intentando otra vez acercarse a esa bastarda y darle su venganza.

Sin embargo, otra vez esa maldita mujer lo alejaba de aquel cuerpo que lo llamaba para marcarlo como suya.

Kagura sentía como su cuerpo era dominado por el placer que se daba, contemplaba cómo aquel bastardo que tenía como pareja, aquel maldito bastardo deseaba tocarla con desesperación. Sentía como algo quería liberarse en su entrepierna; haciendo que los movimientos de sus manos en su vagina fueran más rápidos.

Dijo el nombre de aquel sádico mientras se venía en aquel sillón.

Sougo se lamió el labio al ver aquella escena, a pesar de estar molesto con aquella china. La escena que tenía, donde el pecho de la mujer subía y bajaba de forma armónica, ella sentada aún en ese sillón con las piernas abiertas y las manos impidiendo que la braga taparan aquel lugar sagrado que solo él podía observar; aquel sudor que bañaba la blanquecina piel de Kagura y sobre todo esos ojos llenos de satisfacción.

Lo volvía loco.

Kagura lo observó por un minuto quieta de aquel sitio. Para luego pararse e irse de aquel lugar, sin esperar que el castaño le tomara la mano y la hiciera volver a estar en aquel sillón; siendo rodeada por aquel hombre que la miraba con pasión y lujuria.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, china? - podía notar en la voz del castaño lo mucho que se concentraba para mantener su auto control, de la necesidad que tenía ese hombre por tenerla lo más pronto posible.

Kagura sonrió sensualmente y con altanería por el poder que tenía contra ese hombre.

— Deberías estar con esos papeles, ¿No? - puso su mano en aquel pecho de forma sensual, provocando un suspiro al castaño — Así que como no quieres nada de acción, prefiero irme a la cama.

Intento alejar una vez más al castaño para irse de ahí, después de todo había terminado con su venganza.

No obstante no se esperaba que el castaño usará su fuerza para impedir su escape, como también besara su cuello para inmovilizar la con más facilidad. Sougo no dudo un segundo en quitarle aquella blusa para tener mejor acceso a ese cuerpo que lo tentaba, y así, usarlo como cuerda en la muñeca de su novia.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces sádico bastardo, hijo de…? - una mordida a su labio inferior impidió que la queja de la mujer. Ella no era una sumisa y no se iba a quedar callada, así que como respuesta le mordió el labio superior al castaño.

— Quédate tranquila china, es hora que yo disfruté de mi castigo - sonrió de una forma sádica y sensual el castaño, provocando que Kagura sintiera un escalofrío en su espalda.

Cómo odiaba aquella sonrisa que la estremecía y hacía sentir aquel hormigueo dentro ella.

Sougo volvió su trabajo en el cuello, acariciando con total plenitud y los apretara con brutalidad los pechos de su mujer. Provocando que los suspiros salieran en los labios de su mujer, aunque ella intentara con toda su fuerza reprimir el deseo que volvía a nacer dentro de ella.

Sougo sonrío a la reacción de su mujer, dejo aquel cuello blanquecino marcado por su lengua y dientes, y miró a los aquellos ojos cerúleos. Esos mismo que le mostraba aquel deseo que volvía en Kagura. Volvió a apretar de forma bruta los pechos de su amada, para luego empezar a lamer y chupar el pezón izquierdo; provocando que un gemido ahogado saliera de la boca de su mujer con cabello bermellón.

Seguía con su tratamiento a aquel rosado botón, mientras empezaba a pellizcar y apretar el otro pezón de tal brutalidad que provocaba dolor y placer a la mujer de cabello bermellón.

— D-detente… - pidió entre gemidos la mujer. Se podía notar la molestia que sentía al ser tratada como una maldita sumisa.

Debía mostrar que ella era la activa en la relación.

— ¿Qué me detenga después de aquella escena que me diste? - sonrió con ironía el sádico, aun manteniendo el pezón en su boca. Mordiéndolo y provocando quejidos a la mujer, para luego mirarla a los ojos mientras que su mano libre acariciaba el muslo izquierdo de su novia — Este es mi castigo, china; y como tal te mostraré lo que pasa cuando me dejas con las ganas.

De una forma u otra logro hacer que Kagura se pudiera acostar de forma cómoda en aquel sillón, y empezó a dar besos junto con lamidas por todo el ombligo; bajando hacia llegar a las bragas que estaban demasiado mojadas por el acto anterior y el de ahora.

Con sus dientes empezó a quitarle despacio y lentamente aquella braga.

Kagura maldecía por el espectáculo que le estaba dando el castaño, podía sentir como el deseo crecía dentro de ella al ver a su sádico novio quitándole las bragas de aquella forma tan sensual. Sentía como dentro de ella palpitaba por la necesidad de ser tocada por ese bastardo.

Cuando aquella ropa íntima estaba fuera del cuerpo de la mujer, el resentido zafiro y el pícaro rubí se juntaron nuevamente. Mostrando aquel deseo que se tenían por la persona que tenían delante suyo.

Sougo observo nuevamente a su novia amarrada y acostada en aquel sillón, aquel cuerpo bañado de sudor. Sentía aquel deseo de penetrarla con fuerza para hacerla gritar, no obstante, decidió seguir conteniéndose para el para castigarla. Así que se acomodó en aquel sillón lo mejor que podía, sentándose sobre Kagura y dejando su pene entre los pechos de aquella ojos curiosos por su movimiento.

— ¿Qué crees que haces sádico bastardo? - en su voz podía notar la angustia que tenía su novia por culminar aquel acto que ella había iniciado, sonrió de forma traviesa mientras tocaba y apretaba los pechos de Kagura; para luego juntarlo y que su pene estuviera entre aquella delicias.

— Te lo dije, ¿no? Este es tu castigo, si quieres que te de duro china… debes rogarme – empezó a mover su cadera haciendo que su pene rozara aquella blanca y suave piel, provocando suspiro a la bermellón.

Kagura podía sentir el ostensible miembro entre sus pechos, aquellos roces la excitaban y molestaba al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba por aquella estimulación visual, el hecho de ver aquel miembro tan cerca de su boca solo hacía que su deseo de satisfacerse aumentará. Sin embargo, su fuerza la traicionaba y no le permitía soltarse para tocarse como ella deseaba o mejor aún, mostrarle al sádico de su novio que la que mandaba en la cama era ella. Lo único que podía hacer era chupar y lamer aquella cabeza de aquel falo.

Sougo no pudo evitar soltar suspiro al sentir como aquella húmeda lengua empezaba a humedecer la cabeza de su entrepierna, como respuesta a pellizcar otra vez aquellos duros botones rosados, haciendo que los dos suspiraran por aquel juego de placer.

Los movimientos de cadera del castaño empezaban a ser más rápidos, haciendo que gran parte del tiempo estuviera en la boca de su novia; quien no desaprovechaba para saborear aquel miembro. Los suspiros de Sougo se transformaron de a poco a ser leves gemidos, podía sentir como algo se concentraba en su miembro; haciendo que sus actos fuera más brutos en busca de la liberación.

Kagura pudo sentir aquel líquido seminal en su boca, haciendo que se tragara lo más que pudo y lo restante cayera entre su cuello y pecho.

— Ya te hice venirte, ahora deja de jugar - ordenó la mujer, provocando que el castaño volviera a apretar sus sensibles pezones y saliera un gemido de sus labios.

— ¿Crees que aún he terminado contigo, china? - el castaño se volvió a acomodar, esta vez acostándose sobre la mujer y la empezó a besar con pasión; introduciendo su lengua en el proceso mientras sus manos acariciaban cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Fue en esos momentos de distracción cuando el castaño dirigió su mano derecha hacia aquel lugar sagrado que estaba lleno de fluido por el deseo, provocando que Kagura gimiera a tal tacto y levantara su cadera por la desesperación por recibir placer. Sougo sonrió orgulloso entre besos mientras acariciaba de arriba y abajo la raja, el clítoris de su novia; sintiendo como sus dedos se humedecían en el proceso.

Kagura empezaba a sentir como los labios de su novio bajaban, recorriendo su cuerpo mientras se deleitaba hasta llegar hacia su vagina. Sentía como sus mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza que sentía al desesperarse de tal manera por el tacto del castaño. No era su culpa que el sádico supiera como aumentar el deseo y anhelo dentro de su ser.

— S-si… - gimió al sentir la lengua del castaño lamiendo la raja de su vagina. Olvidándose de todo pudor y entregándose por enésima vez al placer.

El castaño seguía con su trabajo, lamiendo aquel jugoso lugar con su lengua. Sintiendo como Kagura levantarba más su cadera en busca de placer, mordió el clítoris provocando que su novia arqueara su espalda por el dolor y placer.

— Bastardo… hijo de la mil… nngh - su quejas eran apaciguadas por sus gemidos al sentir aquella traviesa lengua dentro de su ser.

Okita disfrutaba cada esquina de aquella zona con su lengua, saboreando el sabor de su mujer. Aquel sabor que nunca se cansaría y que se volvió su condena desde aquella vez en que le robo su pureza.

Con el dedo pulgar empezó a acariciar el clítoris mientras movía su lengua en aquellas paredes vaginales. Escuchando como si fuera una melodía aquellos gemidos que intentaba acallar su novia, motivándolo cada vez más en su acto con una chupada a su clítoris.

Kagura podía sentir aquella electricidad concentrándose en su vientre, sintiendo como cada lamida, tocada y chupada, cada movimiento hacia que llegara a su final. Sin embargo cuando sentía que iba a liberar aquella electricidad el bastardo de su novio había dado de darle todo aquel acto sexual sin previo aviso.

— Maldito sádico hijo de puta, ¿crees que esto es divertido? Métemela ya si no quieres ser castrado por la gran Gura-sama - aquellos ojos azules miraban con total molestia al castaño, ¿Qué se creía que era para dejarla con ganas? Ya tenía una y mil forma en su cabeza para hacerlo picadillo si no hacia lo que ella decía.

Sougo sonrió divertido a tal amenaza, volviendo a acostarse sobre Kagura. Buscando a tienta las muñecas y la cuerda, mientras que su boca volvía a saborear aquel cuello que estaba marcado por sus labios, mordidas y lamidas —. No seas tan impaciente china, es mejor disfrutar el momento, ¿No lo crees? - le susurro en el oído provocando un escalofrió en la mujer. De forma lenta y tortuosa empezó a desamarrar aquella cuerda de la muñeca de su novia.

En el momento en que Kagura sintió sus muñecas libres al fin de aquella maldita atadura, no dudo en moverse y dejar al castaño debajo de ella. Podía sentir aquella sonrisa altanera que siempre le daba su novio cuando peleaban, haciendo que frunciera una ceja en señal de respuesta. Soltó un suspiro al bajar su cadera para sentarse sobre el castaño y sentir aquel grueso pene en su raja, sonrió satisfecha al percatarse como su novio se ponía rígido a tal contacto de sus intimidades.

— Me acusas de impaciente, pero veo que tú lo necesitas más que yo sádico - y para confirmar su duda movió su cadera, haciendo que el castaño se estremeciera y suspirara al sentir aquella zona húmeda moviéndose en su miembro. Sintiendo como las manos del castaño se colocaba en su firme trasero.

— Maldita china, no es momento de jugar - Kagura sonrió orgullosa al oír aquel reclamo por parte del castaño, de sentir aquel poder que tenía sobre su persona.

Sin decir nada, Kagura levanto su cadera y tomo aquel palpable miembro y lo puso en su entrada. Podía sentir como aquellas manos firmes y carnosas hacia que bajara su cadera, empezando a sentir como aquel caliente miembro hacia su camino dentro de sus paredes vaginales. Abrazo al sádico mientras bajaba más su cadera hasta que el pene del castaño estuviera por completo dentro de ella.

Sus movimientos no eran lentos o suaves, al contrario, habían empezado de forma rápida y algo brusco, por la necesidad y pasión que sentía en esos momentos. No estaban en condiciones de hacerlo de aquella forma, además de que le encantaba de hacerlo así de bruto.

Kagura mordió el cuello del sádico para reprimir sus gemidos que no paraban de salir, al sentir aquel exquisito miembro moviéndose con rapidez en sus paredes vaginales. Movía su cadera con el deseo que fuera más profundo aquel miembro, codiciado por más placer de lo que recibía en esos momentos.

— nngh… - gimió de dolor el castaño a sentir aquellos dientes mordiéndole el cuello. Tomo el pelo de aquella maldita e insaciable mujer y la obligó a que lo besara, sus lenguas se unían y jugaban entre ellas; mientras que hacían todo lo posible para ir rápido en aquel acto.

Los sonidos de su cuerpo chocando se escuchaban en aquella sala, el líquido de sus intimidades se derramaba entre su piernas mientras se mezclaba.

Era un escenario de puro placer.

— Maldición - soltó el castaño entre besos al sentir como las paredes vaginales apretaban deliciosamente su miembro. Apretó los pechos de Kagura como venganza a tal exquisito placer.

— Aaah - Kagura se aferró al cuerpo del castaño a tal provocación. Sentía como aquella electricidad volvía a su ser, cegada por el placer, arañó los brazos del sádico.

El sádico con la mano izquierda empezó a acariciar aquel firme y suave trasero que tenía su novia, recorriéndolo de forma lenta y tortuosa. Ignorando aquel dolor que le hacia Kagura con las uñas, empezó a chupar el pezón del pecho izquierdo, mientras que con la derecha apretaba el otro botoncito; evitando que siguiera moviéndose al compás de los galopes.

Kagura arqueo la espalda a sentir aquel maravilloso tratamiento, aferrándose más al hombro del castaño y hundiendo sus uñas en aquella piel.

Los dos sentían como el final llegaba, aquella electricidad aumentaba en cada movimiento lujurioso que hacían. Controlando sus movimientos para obtener más placer, haciendo que se muevan más rápidos y precisos que momentos atrás.

Con unos galopes más llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo.

— Bastardo mal nacido, agradece que estás de cumpleaños o si no te hubiera hecho añicos - soltó con falsa molestia Kagura. Acurrucándose más en el pecho del castaño y ocultando su cara para que no viera su sonrojo.

Sougo solo sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras de su novia, la abrazo para permitir que se acurrucará más; le encantaba como su novia buscaba refugio después de la sesión de sexo que tenían.

— ¿Estás diciendo que esto es mi regalo de cumpleaños china? - puso sus dedos en el mentón de la mujer de cabello bermellón para que ella lo observará fijamente, haciendo que se encontrará con una sonrisa y mirada pícara.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo bastardo? Claro que tengo tu regalo, así que deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas.

— La que está pensando en cosas pervertidas eres tú. Además, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien vino a buscar que te diera duro; hasta te pusiste a masturbarte delante de mí - aquellas acusaciones solo hicieron que aquella china que tenía como novia desviará su mirada avergonzada.

— Solo quería festejar un poco tu cumpleaños contigo, ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?

— No tiene nada de malo china - respondió el castaño, sintiendo aquella calidez que solamente Kagura podía hacer que tuviera dentro de él.

Observó cómo su novia se empezaba a quedarse dormida cuando recordó ciertos papeles. Miro la mesa donde estaba lo papeles y luego su chaleco botado en el suelo. Suspiro aunque no se arrepentía de dejar esos aburridos informes para tener su momento con su china.

"Tendré que posponer la muerte de Hijikata-san para la boda" pensó el castaño antes de acurrucarse a dormir. Recordando aquel anillo que compró con la tarjeta de Hijikata y que tenía guardado en su chaleco para mañana.

Porque era seguro que ella le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrimonio.

Y eso, sería el mejor regalo que le podía dar aquella china que tenía de novia. Aunque el castaño no lo dijera en voz alta.


End file.
